Blast Burn
|affects =Selected target |contact =0 |magiccoat =0 |magicbounce =0 |brightpowder =1 |detect =1 |snatch =0 |mirrormove =1 |kingsrock =1 |contesttype =Beauty |appeal =4 |jam =4 |appeal2 =2 }} Blast Burn is the strongest -type move in existence introduced in Generation III; it can only be learned by a fully-evolved Fire-type Starter Pokémon. Description |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with a huge explosion. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The foe is razed by a fiery explosion. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user must rest on the next turn, however.}} |The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user can't move on the next turn.}} Effect In Battle The foe is razed by a fiery explosion. The user must rest on the next turn, however. Contests Jams the others, and misses one turn of appeals. Super Contests Earn +3 if the Pokémon that just went hit max Voltage. Learnset Generation III By Move Tutor In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, an elderly woman on Cape Brink will teach Charizard Blast Burn just like Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon, however, the Pokémon must have a very high happiness rating. Special Move Generation IV By Move Tutor In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver #In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, an elderly man, much like the woman of Cape Brink, appears on Route 228 at the Battle Zone and will teach it to the three fully evolved Fire-type starters of the previous generations, as well as Infernape. He will also require that the Pokémon that is to learn the move has a high happiness rating. #In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Move Tutor that can teach Blast Burn as well as Frenzy Plant and Hydro Cannon to their corresponding Pokémon can be found in the Move Deleter/Relearner's house in Blackthorn City. Generation V By Move Tutor In Pokémon Black and White In Black and White, the Move Tutor that can teach Blast Burn appears in a house on Route 13, and will teach it to the four fully evolved Fire-type starters of the previous generations, as well as Emboar. Like in previous generations, this move tutor will require that the Pokémon he teaches the move to has a high happiness rating. Generation VI By Move Tutor Generation VII By Move Tutor Trivia *Blast Burn is so far the only variation of the move, Hyper Beam, to not have debuted in the main anime until Mega Evolution Special I. Gallery Blast Burn depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games4 = Blast Burn IV.png |manga3 = Blue's Charizard Blast Burn.PNG Blast Burn being used by Blue's Charizard |manga4 = Gold's Exbo Blast Burn.PNG Blast Burn being used by Gold's Typhlosion |manga6 = Chic's Blast Burn.PNG Blast Burn being used by Sapphire's Blaziken |anime6 = Alain's Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png Blast Burn being used by Alain's Charizard. |anime7 = Kukui Incineroar Blast Burn.png Blast Burn being used by Professor Kukui's Incineroar |games7 = BlastBurnVII.png}}es:Anillo ígneo fr:Rafale Feu Category:Signature moves Category:Moves with a base power of 150 Category:Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn